A multimedia conference system typically allows multiple participants to communicate and share different types of media content in a collaborative and real-time meeting over a network. The multimedia conference system may display different types of media content using various graphical user interface (GUI) windows or views. For example, one GUI view might include video images of participants, another GUI view might include presentation slides, yet another GUI view might include text messages between participants, and so forth. In this manner various geographically disparate participants may interact and communicate information in a virtual meeting environment similar to a physical meeting environment where all the participants are within one room.
In a virtual meeting environment there is typically a conference leader or presenter controlling the various media resources for the multimedia conference system. For example, a conference leader may control presentation slides while delivering a speech. In some cases, however, it may be difficult for the conference leader to manage the various media resources provided by the multimedia conference system. This may limit the effective delivery of media content for a meeting. Techniques directed to improving management of media resources in a virtual meeting environment may therefore enhance user experience and convenience.